The Darkness Is Rising
by Dilly
Summary: What if Kristina never died? What if Carly had gotten to the warehouse before her?
1. Default Chapter

Carly walked towards Sonny's warehouse with a quick pace. She wanted to catch Sonny before he left. She needed desperately to tell him that he was the father of Alexis's baby. The guilt of knowing and not telling him was eating her up inside. As she stepped inside she got the eerie feeling that something wasn't right but shrugged it off.

"Sonny?" She called.

She walked further and further into the warehouse when no one answered. "Sonny?" She called again.

She reached into her pocket for her cell phone when she heard a soft ticking. Curious, she walked in the direction it was coming from. She bent down and behind some boxes she discovered a bomb. Her eyes widening in fear she got up and started running but it was too late, the bomb went off. No one was close enough to hear her blood-curling scream.

Sonny walked in the front door, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, figuring that Carly was already asleep. Reports that his warehouse had blown up flooded the screen.

"Damnit," He swore. He quickly wrote a note explaining where he would be and went to the bedroom to place it there so Carly wouldn't worry. When he got there all he saw was an empty bed. 

"What the-?" He checked the other rooms and when he still hadn't found her he went outside to see if the guard had seen her.

"Yes, Mrs. Corinthos went to the warehouse to look for you." He answered.

"What?!" Sonny screamed. "Why did you let her leave?"

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to keep her at home."

"Damnit, damnit" Sonny swore as he grabbed his coat and ran to the elevator.

He frantically pushed the buttons and grabbed his phone. Jason answered on the second ring.

"Did you hear?" Sonny demanded.

"About the warehouse? Yes," Jason replied. "I'm on my way there right now."

"Carly…" He trailed off.

"Carly what?"

"Carly went to find me at the warehouse."

"What? Was she inside?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Don't worry, I'll be there in a few minutes."

The dial tone buzzed in Sonny's ear and he closed his eyes. "Please God, let Carly be okay." He prayed. The doors opened and he walked out.

"Okay, I'll just tell him the truth plain and simple, 'Hey Sonny, you're the father of Alexis's baby, what do you think of that?' well maybe not that plain." Kristina said out loud to herself as she walked down the street towards Sonny's warehouse. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the warehouse engulfed in flames. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. She ran towards Tagart. "What happened?"

He turned to look at her. "We're not sure yet."

"Is anyone inside?"

"That's what we're going to find out right now, stay here." He told her and he and two other cops went inside the burning building.

Kristina looked on helplessly at the horror in front of her. The wail of a fire truck siren filled her ears and she watched them run into the warehouse and try to put out the fire.

"Someone's trapped in here." She heard someone yell and she gasped. Not wanting to be helpless any longer she ran inside to help. There she saw a crowd of officers and firemen trying to get debris off a body. She went closer and saw it was a woman.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Tagart yelled.

"I'm here to help," She yelled back.

"It's not safe, go wait outside."

"I'm not leaving until she's safe so either you can let me help you or I can stay here in your way."

Tagart admired her stubbornness but at this moment it wasn't appreciated. "Fine,"

Alexis and Ned got to the warehouse just as Tagart was coming out; he was talking to another officer when they approached him.

"Kristina was supposed to be here, where is she?" Alexis demanded.

Tagart nodded towards the warehouse with his head.

"Kristina's in there? Is she okay? What happened?" She was almost hysterical.

"Kristina's fine, she's helping rescue someone." 

Alexis sighed with relief and rushed Ned inside.

"Kristina!" Alexis screamed.

"Alexis?" Kristina replied.

"Oh god Kristina, thank god your safe!" She exclaimed as she embraced her sister.

"Ned can you help us out here? Someone is stuck under all of this." Kristina removed herself from Alexis's clutches.

"Of course," As he grabbed an end of the wood board and Kristina grabbed the other.

"Who's under there?" Alexis asked, standing at the side not wanting to risk hurting her baby.

"I'm not sure, I know it's a woman but that's all." Kristina replied.

"Oh god please save her." Alexis prayed.


	2. chp2

Sonny opened the door and got out of his limo even before it stopped moving. He immediately started running towards what was left of his warehouse. The flames were now extinguished but it was in total ruins. He stopped a paramedic who was walking by.

"What happened?Was anyone inside?Were they hurt?" He blurted out a jumble of questions.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't answer your questions right now," He started off in the other direction.

"Listen to me," Sonny yelled, grabbing him by the shirt collar and raising him off the ground slightly.

"Sonny," Jason came up behind him and placed a hand on his arm.

Sonny lowered the man to the ground but didn't let go of him. "My wife could've been in there, I need you to answer me now."

"We haven't identified her yet, we need to take her to the hospital right away." The man stuttered.

"Sonny," Jason repeated.

Sonny released his hold on the man and he hurried off. "Her Jason, it's a her."

"It could be any number of 'hers' in this town."

Sonny's attention was drawn to the people emerging from the warehouse. Paramedics surrounded a stretcher. Sonny got to them just as they were loading her into the ambulance. He looked down at the face of his wife, his true love and felt faint. Her face was a mixture of dirt and blood.

"We have to leave, are you coming?" One of the paramedics asked.

Sonny nodded and climbed into the ambulance beside his wife. He held her hand and tears silently flowed down his face.

Jason watched as Sonny and Carly drove away to the hospital. He closed his eyes to control his rage but instead ended up punching the nearest wall. The pain seared through his fist but he didn't care. All that mattered was Carly. He needed to get there as soon as possible. He turned around and found himself staring into Alexis's eyes. He grunted and tried to move past her but she stopped him.

"Jason," She started.

"I don't have time for this." He gritted his teeth while he spoke.

"I just want you to know that if you need anything…" 

"She's not dead!" He yelled at Alexis and stormed off.

Alexis turned to Ned and Kristina. "We need to go to the hospital."

"Alexis, you don't need to be there for this." Ned protested.

"I want to be there for support." She insisted.

"Sonny's wife is dying and all you can think about is the next time you can get him into bed?" He demanded.

Alexis slapped Ned across the face, hard. "That is not it at all," She shook with tears.

"C'mon I'll take you." Kristina put her arm around Alexis and led her off. She looked back and glared at Ned.

"Bye Monica, I'm on my break," Bobbie pressed the button on the elevator. The doors opened and she walked in just as someone was wheeled in on a stretcher. Knowing that Monica would take care of whatever had happened she didn't pay much attention.

"Corinthos warehouse explosion," Someone said.

Curious, Bobbie stepped out of the elevator. "I hope it's not Sonny, Carly would be devastated,"

Sonny then appeared not far behind the stretcher and her heart seemed to stop. "Sonny—" She whispered.

He turned around and when she saw his tear stained cheeks she knew it was her baby on the stretcher.

"Oh god," She rushed to her daughters side. 

"We need to get her into surgery right away," Monica told her.

Bobbie nodded and they took her down the hall. Once Carly was out of sight she turned to Sonny.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Everything you've heard is about all I know." He replied, with little feeling.

Bobbie wrapped her son-in-law in a hug. Tears started streaming down her face and she feared she would never be able to stop.

~~~~

Sorry it took so long, my computer was down for awhile and then I had writers block. I hope you like chapter 2, feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
